The Unthinkable
by Mila1997
Summary: After being forced to do the unthinkable, what will you do?
1. Prolog

Everything had started out like any other day for Cashmere.

She had gotten up early in the morning, got dressed in her ususal trainings outfit and gone to the trainings center in her appartement complex. She had met her brother Gloss and some other victors that were unforuntate enough to be here. They had all trained for several hours to keep their bodies in shape and afterwards eaten a breakfast togther. It had grown into a ritual that the - how the president called it - exclusive escort service exchanged their experiences with their clients over breakfast. This way they could either gain tipps or find out with whom they would be working that day since some capitol people liked to book two victors together.

"I've got Aurelia Purpleplum today", Finnick announed frustrated. "She's a screamer."  
"You've got lucky than", Brutus replied with a roll of his eyes. "At least you got a woman. I'm stuck with Antonious Goldberg but at least Enobaria will be joining me."

"Again?", the brunette with the sharpened fangs groaned. "Nothing against you but I was with him just yesterday."

"Seems like you impressed him than", Gloss laughed at her as he opened his own envelope.

The second he read the card all the colour drained from his face, leaving his sister worried to death. "Who is it? Is it that bad? Would you like me to take over for you?"

Over the past two years it had become common for them to switch their clients as they pretty much always had the same ones.

Gloss pulled Cashmere from her chair forcefully and into his arms. They were very close but not even Cashmere had ever seen him like that.  
"Hey Gloss", she stroked his back worried. "What's going on?"

The usually so strong man just pulled his thirteen minutes younger twin even closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

"He can't do that", Enobarias eyes widened in shock. She had picked up the envelope Gloss had dropped a second earlier. The woman reached over the table and pulled Cashmeres over as well, ripping it open. "No that goes too far."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?", Cashmere frowned a weird feeling taking over. If even Enobaria reacted like that something pretty bad must be going on.

"Remus requested us together", Gloss let out a shaky breath.

Immediately Cashmere pulled away from her twin just enough to look into his handsome face. "You've got to be kidding me? You can't be serious!"

"He's telling the truth, Cash", Brutus placed his hand on her back in a comforting way. "Maybe you and Enobaria can switch this job."

"It is worth a try", Finnick agreed to the older victor.

It was very unusual for the usually so rough and brutual careers from 2 to be caring enough to offer something like that. They weren't bad people and these few unlucky creatures gathered in the room actually were friends somehow but never would any offer to take over or switch an client before.

"We can try, Cash", Enobaria nodded as she got up already. "but I don't think it will work. The president gives the agreements to the requests himself."

The young blonde woman just had collapsed in her twins arms and was now crying into his shoulder helpless. Cashmere really appreciated this offer but knew it was futile. The president sure wouldn't change his mind especially when it came to a request from his own son.

So she just shook her head weakly as she curled up on her brothers lap. "It won't work. He never changes his mind."  
"Come on, Cash", the woman from district two grabbed her arms gently, tugging her to her feet. "Let's go and try."  
The blonde eventually followed her but as everyone already knew on the inside, the president didn't allow them to talk. He even threatened them in case they should try to.

The hours until the limousine arrived to pick Gloss and her up, were horrible for them.

Being forced into prostitution was already bad enough but than having to do it with your own brother, your flesh and blood was even worse. Sure, they had taken baths together until they were about ten but that was totally different. This could really destroy them.

"Promise me something", Gloss held her hand in his firmly as they sat next to each other. "No matter what happens in there, don't let this get between us."

"I can't promise you", Cashmere replied honest. "But I will try my best. I love you, Gloss."

"Love you too", he whispers as he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek.

This was the moment everything started going downhill.

The son of the president forced them to do things they didn't even dare to speak about. It was horrible for both of them while the man just enjoyed their pain.

He had wanted to break these two and he did. The moment Cashmere started to flinch away from her brothers comforting touch, he knew he had succeeded in what his father failed to do.

They entered Remus' townhouse as siblings but left as strangers who couldn't even look each other in the eyes anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Five months after Gloss and Cashmere had their first job together at Remus' appartement, they were finally allowed to go home for a few days.

It was christmas time and even the daily booked victors were allowed to go home at this time of the year. Not for long only three days at most but it was better than nothing.

The train ride to district one was more than just awkward between the blondes.

Cashmere couldn't stand even being in the same room as Gloss anymore. She didn't look at him, didn't talk to him, she just pretended he didn't even exist unless they had a job together.

Of course Cashmere knew that Gloss would never hurt her but she just couldn't stand his presence anymore.

It would be very hard for both of them though to pretend in front of there family that everything was normal. Cashmere was almost positive that their mother would immediately figure out something had happened between them.

She was also worried about her best friend Aurelie who was Gloss' longtime girlfriend and mother of his newborn son. If the young woman would find out about Gloss' and her sleeping together whetever they were forced or not, she would probably hate them.

Cashmere would never forgive herself if her brother would lose his son and girlfriend because of their stupid job. She would really have to do her best to keep herself from avoiding Gloss.

The closer the train got to district one, the more nervous Cashmere got. She hadn't been home for a whole year. The last time was ... well christmas. Gloss had been with his family a lot more often. He wasn't nearly as well booked as her and could go home every weekend.

Cashmere never blamed him though. They may not speak anymore but she still loved her brother and was glad that at least he got the opportunity to spent time with their family.

"It will be fine", Cashmere mutters to herself in fear. "Everything will be fine."

The young women had curled up on one of the comfortable armchairs by the windows. She was holding a mug filled with hot chocolate as a blur of trees flew by.

The train slowly started to slow down though as they passed the first few lakes of district one. Slowly Cashmere got up and pulled the overzised waistcoat tighter around her small frame.

She was only wearing some sweatpants and a simply grey shirt under her waistcoat as well as a long grey scarf. Acutally Cashmere looked very plain with her messy bun and without any make up. But than again, she was so drop that georgeous, she could wear anything and look like the most beautiful women in the world.

When she arrived by the doors, Gloss was already waiting for her. It was obvious that Gloss was very excited to finally see his son and girlfriend but also their family again.

Once the train came to a stop, Cashmere could see her mother and father standing by the train station.

As soon as the doors opened Cashmere jumped out and into her parents surprised arms. She had missed them so much.

"My beautiful daughter", her mother sobs against her neck as she held her close. "It's so good to see you again."

"I am so glad to finally be home again", Cashmere cries quietly as she breathes in her mothers familiar scent of lavendar.

She felt her fathers warm and protective arms wrap around them as he kisses her head.

Cashmere flinches a bit when she took another breath. Panik starts to built up in her stomach as the smell of her fathers herb but also sweet aftershave hits her. She had always loved it at him but now it reminded her of her clients.

She felt sickness overtake her as she struggles to get out of his grib. "Please don't", she whimpers a bit as she stumbles backwards.

Both her parents look at Cashmere worried as tears run down her now slightly green face.

"Hey what about me?", Gloss quickly steps between his twin and their parents. He had figured what Cashmeres problem was, he should have warned his father about his aftershave. Now the only thing he could do was try and cover for her.

"We see you all the time", their mother laughs but it was obvious she wouldn't just let it go.

Jolena wraps her arms around her only son to greet him anyway. She always missed both her children.

"Cash?", Aurelie places her hand on Cashmeres shoulder gently.  
Flinching Cashmere turns around to her best friend. As soon as she notices the tiny baby in Aurelies arms, a bright smile starts to form on her face.

"Wow he's so cute", the young woman immediately gushs over the little boy. "And so big already. What's his name?"

"His name is Janus", Aurelie frowns irritated. "But hasn't Gloss told you? I mean Janus is already four months now."

Cashmere bits her lip as she realises her mistake. So she just rubs her neck in the hope of finding a good excuse.

"Actually we don't really get to see each other very much", Cashmere lies quickly. "You know I have so much to do."

"Really?", Aurelie raises an eyebrow. "Gloss said exactly the opposite. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it", Cashmere tries to assure her. "May I hold my nephew now or not?"

Aurelie nods as she hands the baby boy over gently. She was very mistrusting as neither Gloss nor Cashmere had ever lied to her before. Something was obvious very wrong between them. Alone the way Cashmere had flinched away from her father earlier and how Gloss had quickly tried to distract their parents. Aurelie thought it was very weird that Cashmere wasn't allowed to come home like Gloss anyway. There was something the twins were not telling her and she would not stop until she finds out.

Cashmere smiles down at the tiny baby in her arms. Janus was really the most adorable little boy ever. He had Gloss' shiny blue eyes that she shared with him as well and soft brown hair like Aurelie. "Hey little Janus", Cashmere nuzzles her nose against his cheek. "aren't you the cutest baby ever? Oh don't cry", she kisses his cheek when he starts to whimper. "I am your aunt Cashmere. I live in the capitol that's why I couldn't meet you before."

Soon enough the little one settles down again in her arms and just looks up at Cashmere curious. She pulls faces for him until she feels Gloss' hand on her lower back.

To Cashmere his touch felt as if it was burning through her clothes and straight into his skin. She hated the way, his touch sends goosebumps down her back. She immediately flinches away from him almost dropping the baby.

"I am sorry", Gloss frowns immediately realising his mistake. "I just wanted to look at Janus too. I really missed him."

"It's okay", she says shortly, handing the baby over to her twin with shaking arms.

She just couldn't help it. She couldn't pretend that everything was fine between Gloss and her.

Nothing was fine between them. Cashmere couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. How would she be able to spent three days with him? Thankfully he would probably stay in his own house with Aurelie and Janus and not with their parents.

Since Cashmere lived in the Capitol, she didn't have an own house in Victor's Village. This made the people in their district very wary of her. Never before had a victor moved to the Capitol or been denied a house.

Without another word Cashmere quickly makes her way over to her mother. She already regretted her decision to come home. She should have stayed in the Capitol in her own comfortable appartement. She could have just relaxed the whole day and gone out for dinner with Brutus who didn't go home. This would have been much better than coming home and ruining the Christmas Party for her whole family.

'No Cashmere', she reminds herself in her mind. 'You came here for a reason.'

Jolene sensed immediately that something was off between her kids as well. Cashmere and Gloss had been inseperable and now Cashmere flinched away from his touch? That just didn't make sense to her and neither did Cashs reaction when her father hugged her earlier. What had happened to her baby girl that she changed so much? Jolene barely recognised the women as her daughter anymore.

Jolene wraps her arm around her daughters waist gently and pulls her close as they walk home.

"Are you okay, Cashmere?", she whispers to her worried.

"I am just tired", the blonde replies almost too quickly. "It was a long day."

If Cashmere had learned anything in the past years in the capitol, it was how to make up excuses.

"You can rest once we are home", her mother sighs although she didn't believe the lie.

Cashmere had always been very stubborn and obvious she didn't want to talk right now. Jolene would let her rest for a while before she tried to get the truth out of her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

 **I know it has been a while but I am back. So as you can see, I did not abandon this story. I will try to finish it as fast as possible.**

 **Now enjoy (hopefully) and maybe leave me a review!**

 **Thank you for your time.**

It felt great to be home again.

Her childhood home still looked exactly how Cashmere remembered it. There were still the same photos on the walls as always only that it were much more now since tiny Janus was born.

She smiles at them, running her finger over one where her nephew was newborn. "He's so adorable", Cashmere tells her mother. "I wish I could have been there to meet him earlier."

"You can see him now", Jolene rubs her back gently. "They are coming over later."

"I know", she says quietly before climbing up the stairs to her room.

Her mother follows her quickly. "What is going on between Gloss and you?", Jolene sits down next to Cashmere on her bed.

The young woman looks over at her mother surprised. "What do you mean?"

Cashmere had not thought her mum had noticed it. She should have known better, her mum knew both of them inside out. She should have never come home and just have called them to announce her news.

"I saw you flinch away from him", her mother strokes her back gently. "Are you two fighting?"

"It's nothing, Mum", Cash tries to assure her carefully. "Don't worry about it."

"You know, you can tell me everything", Jolene smiles at her daughter. "Your father and I are worried."

"Actually there is something I wanted to announce at dinner", Cashmere looks down at her hands. "But I just... I don't know how to say it."

"What is it about?", her mother places her hand over Cashmeres. "Are you sick?"

"Please mother, it's nothing like that", she gets up quickly. "I will tell everyone by dinner. I would like to rest now."

"Of course", Jolene hugs her tightly as she presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I am glad to have you home."

Cashmere nods before walking over to her closet and getting changed into her old pyjama. They barely fit anymore so she just pulls the bottoms off again.

Right after curling up in her bed, she pulls out her phone to call Brutus.

The two of them had recently moved in together or rather had Brutus offered her a place to stay after things went down with Gloss.

Living in the Capitol was very expensive and soon she would not be able to afford an appartement on her own anymore. Sure, Cashmere was very rich and all but she was also supporting her family and some secret projects in her district. She didn't really have much left for herself especially not in a few months.

So Cashmere was very thankful that Brutus had invited her to live with him, in return for her doing the chores and cooking. Brututs didn't have any family so he had moved to the Capitol completly and only returned to two for the reaping every year.

They were not a couple or anything physical but good friends for sure.

"I am probably coming home earlier", Cashmere tells him as soon as he answers the phone. "Being here is a desaster already."

"Good to hear from you too", Brutus chuckles when he hears Cashs voice. "How is it so horrible already?"

"Do you know how bad it feels to see Aurelie and Gloss so happy with their baby?", Cashmere asks bitter.

She just couldn't help it. Cashmere was so envious of Gloss and his little family. Especially now in her condition. Life was just not fair!

All she ever wanted was to win the games and step in her brothers footsteps. Victor's life had seemed so amazing whenever Gloss talked about it. He should have warned her about the president's escort service. This was all Gloss' fault, everything!

"I am sorry, Cash", Brutus sighs. They had talked this through so many times over the past five weeks. "You know, you could always tell him. I am sure, he would be there for you."

"No I can't", Cashmere groans in reply. "I am not going to destroy our entire family!"

"What do you want me to say?", the older victor runs a tired hand through his short hair. Cashmere could not see him right now but she knew him well enough to know by now.

"I don't know", she sighs frustrated. "I just hate this! Why does this have to happen to me?!"

"Stop the pity party, Cashmere", Brutus tells her firmly. "You are an strong independent woman who doesn't need a man."

"I know that I don't need one", Cashmere rolls her eyes. "But I want one!"

"I am not talking to you when you are a whiny wimp", her roommate replies angrily.

"Fine than don't", she hangs up.

Furious the young blonde throws her wall against the wall as she let out an frustrated scream.

She hated all of this so much! Why did her life have to be so fucked up?

Not long after Cashmeres little fit, her father knocked on her door to call her for dinner.

So it was now or never. Gloss and Aurelie were there already as well what only made her more nervous.

Although Brutus and her had talked this through ever so often, now confessing everything was just scary.

Cashmere really couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt like this. Not even all the nightmares haunting her each and every night were as bad, than what was about to happen.

She had the power to destroy her entire family if she didn't chose her words wisely. This could end so badly.

"Darling", her mum pats the chair besides her. "Is it okay if you sit next to me? Aurelie has taken over your chair."

"No it's perfectly fine", Cashmere shakes her head with a smile. She sits down as gracefully as possible, her Capitol attitude in place. "I am very thankful to be home."

"How have you been princess?", Thomas smiles at his daughter brightly.

He had missed his little girl so much. It had almost broken his heart when she had flinched away from him earlier. Thomas was not sure if he wanted to know the reason for it. He was not stupid and had heard of rumors that were so bad, he didn't even dare to think about it.

Thomas could see the change in Cashmeres whole attitude as she sits up even taller.

"I have been amazing, daddy", even her voice was as fake as it could only be. "Actually I have wonderful news!"

Cashmere could feel all eyes on her and started sweating. She had perfected her role as everyones darling by the moment her first letter arrived but what if her parents see right through it. They were supposed to know her better than everyone else.

She could feel Gloss' eyes on her, the moment she had opened her mouth. Cashmere had never doubted that he would recognise her change in behaviour immediately. She just hoped he wouldn't mess things up.

"Oh really darling?", her father looked so hurt it made her heart ache. "Tell us."

Cashmere wanted nothing more than throw herself in his arms like she was a little kid again. She wondered if she would feel as safe in them as back than. Her father had always been her hero and protected her from the monsters under her bed. If she had just known that these monsters were actually in the Capitol and not in her room.

But Cashmere knew that if she dropped her attiude, she would never be able to get out the words out.

Clapping in fake excitement, Cashmere looked at everyone to make sure she had everyones attention.

She had never felt so nauseous in her whole life but it was now or never.

"I am pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 3

For a moment everything is silent.  
"Congratulations", Jolene than wraps her arms around her daughter as Gloss still sat frozen in shock.

A thousand different thoughts were running through his mind. How was this even possible? Was she not supposed to be on birth control? What if this is his baby? How ccould she even tell? She has slept with hundred of men!

It was common for escorts to sleep with their co-victors without protection though. All the Victors were tested on every kind of diseases though so they wouldn't get sick. The Capitol people just prefered their show without anything that could be considered as disturbing between their Victors.

So actually it could only be his child as they were always paired together over the past months. But who knew with Cashmere maybe it was Brutus kid. The old man sure expected something in return for letting her live with him.

"Gloss?", Aurelie touches her boyfriends arm gently. "You there?"

Gloss had zoned out so much, he didn't even hear her talk to him. The weird behavior between the siblings was still very irritating to Aurelie.

The last time she had seem Cashmere and Gloss together they had joked around the whole time. Now, the tension was so thick between them, you could cut it with a knife.

"Yes, of course", Gloss mutters to her although his eyes never left Cashmere. "I am just surprised. That's all."

"What is going on between the two of you?", Jolene frowns as she looks at her kids. "You used to be so close. What happened?"

This was just too much for Jolene. Her little girl is pregnant and didn't eben tell her big brother. They used to talk in their own secret languages and now obvious not at all anymore. What had these monsters from the Capitol done to her babies? Something horrible must have happened to cause such a fall out between them.

Cashmere just bites her lip in response as Gloss crosses his arms.

What was she supposed to say now? Cashmere couln't lie to her parents. She had always been a horrible liar.

"It's nothing", she just mutters. "Don't worry, mum."

"Cashmere Shine", her father glares at her, his voice strict. "Don't you dare lie to your mother!"

Ashamed the young woman looks down at her hands. "I am sorry."

"Cashmere and I are not talking anymore", Gloss says sharply. "She is sleeping with an engaged man who has a child. I don't approve of it so she moved out."

Cashmere looks up at Gloss grateful for helping her out. And it wasn't even a lie. She was sleeping with engaged man who had kids.

She didn't want to do it though.

"That's why I don't want to keep the baby", Cashmere mutters as she looks down again. "I can't do this on my own and I would never destroy his family. I adore his fiancée, she's amazing and their baby is the cutest little boy I have ever seen."

She could literally feel her parents disapproving looks. They were judging her already, what would they do if they found out she was talking about her own brother? They would probably die from shame.

"You've got to be kidding me", Richard stared at his daughter in utter shock. "That can't be true."

No, this was impossible. His little girl would never do such a horrible thing. His innocent baby wasn't a homewrecker. That was not the way, Jolene and him had raised her. Did she not have any dignity left in her?

"I am so sorry", Cashmere tears up. "I never meant for it to happen."

"Than why would you do it?", Richard shouts at her furious. "Things like that do not just happen! It is a decision to sleep with someone!"

"Calm down", Jolene who was as pale as a ghost now, placed a hand on his arm. "You can't just blame our girl. It takes two Richard to make a baby."

His wife was right. Richard really couldn't just blame this only on Cashmere. He really needed a drink now though.

"Dear get a drink please", he turns to Jolene an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Being a good wife, Jolene immediately grants him his wish and gets up. She walks over to the bar and returns after a minute with a drink.

Cashmere just sits there, feeling as humiliated as never before at least in front of her family. She had no idea what to do or say. Maybe she should just go and take the first train back home to the Capitol.

Little baby Janus starts to cry in his crib and only causes Cashmere to get nauseous. She had just ruined her nephews first Christmas.

"Please excuse me", Cashmere jumps to her feet.

Before anyone could react, she had left the house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Cursing loudly Gloss stormed after his sister. This was all his fault.  
"Cash wait!", he reaches out and hrabs her by the arm, twirling her around to face him. "I am sorry."

"Let go of me!", Cashmere shouts in return as pictures floaded her mind.

The memory of him, pulling her in his arms like that to kiss her gently was sufficating her.

Some of their clients weren't satisfied from watching them just undress and fuck each other. They wanted a show and that as romantic as possible. Some women made them dance together, letting Gloss twirl his sister all through the room before he had to pull her in his arms and bend her down into a hollywood kiss.

Gloss just shakes his head as he holds her wrists tightly. "Not until you calm down."

Cashmere just keeps struggling before realising it was futile and jsut dropping to her knees weakly.

This action and position shocked Gloss enough to let go of her hands.

Cashmere was not the only one who was haunted by memories. The pictures of his little sister on her knees in front of him was just too familiar.

A shudder run down his spine as he remembered the feelings of her hands on his thighs while her mouth...

Totally in shock about his own thoughts and what they did to him, he stumbled back several steps.

Gloss watched his crying mess of a sister. He wanted to pull her up in his arms and comfort her but he just couldn't. Everything reminded him of what they had to do.

How often had he grabbed her arms or wirsts to pull her back to her feet and into a kiss? How often had he run his hands down her arms over her bare sides to her butt?

He couldn't remeber but the way it made his body tingle made him sick.

The awkwardness between the siblings just kept growing as they were both frozen in their spots, caught up in their memories.

Neither of them registered the cold of the snow that slowly wet their clothes.

"I am sorry", Gloss eventually whispers.

"It's not your fault", Cashmere replies after mere seconds of silence. "I should have told you."

Nervous Gloss takes a step over to her and sits down in the cold snow besides her. He kept his distance though as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"So is it my baby?", he whispers under his breath.

Cashmere could barely make out his voice. She doesn't reply anything for a while but than nods quietly. Her silence was speaking louder than words could.

"Are you really sure, it is mine?", Gloss asks her not as shocked as he should probably be.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Cashmere nods. "I had a paternity test done."

Gloss nods quietly. "What are you going to do?"

Cashmere hesitates and looks up at her brother. "I told the President", she explains quietly. "And he said it is my decision whether I'd like to keep the baby or not. His only condition is that the baby is healthy."

Gloss stays silent for a moment as he stares in her eyes. He hadn't looked in her eyes for so long, he was scared that they had lost that spark they held. And he was right, they were dull as she looked at him. Clouded by everything she been through; all the pain and humiliation.

"What did you decide to do?", he than asks her.

Cashmere bit her lip. She hadn't make up her mind yet. How could she decide about the life or death of her own unborn child? After her games, she had promised herself that she would never kill again. And yes, she was only four months along and technically her baby was not considered as a human being until it was born but she had heard the heartbeat already.

All the tests, several doctors had run on it were negative. Her child was healthy what seemed to be a miracle in itself and still the thought of carrying her own brothers baby made her sick.

This whole situation was just so fucked up.

And the probably worst part for her was, that there is nobody she could for advise. Under normal circumstances, she would either consult her mother or Aurelie. But she couldn't talk to either of these women about what was happening in the capitol. It would break them.

"How would you like me to decide?", Cashmere whispers so quiet, Gloss could barely make out her voice. "It's your baby too."

Now it was at Gloss to bite his lip, a habit both siblings shared when they were insecure.

Your baby, that sounded so wrong coming out of Cashmeres mouth adressing him.

"I don't know", he eventually replies. "It's your body and your decision."

Sighing, Cashmere shakes her head. "How can I carry this child when it holdds the power to destroy both our lifes?"

"You know I wouldn't ask you to keep it", this whole conversation just seemed so surreal.

"I've tried so hard to not feel anything", tears start to run down Cashmeres pretty face. She wasn't even sure if she was solely talking about the baby. "But still I can't bear the thought of killing my own baby. As wrong as this is but it's my child, Gloss."

Smiling slightly, Gloss reaches out to squeeze her hand but stops halfway. He couldn't touch her; not even in an attempt to comfort her.

People always say as a man, you chose a woman who is like your mother but now looking at his sister, he wasn't so sure anymore.  
Aurelie reminded him of his little sister so much, he almost felt like dating Cashmere.

And lately this started to bother him that badly, he started to doubt his feelings for the mother of his child.

But not only did his mind but also his body. Whenever Gloss tried to sleep with his longterm girlfriend or for that call any other women, he just didn't get aroused anymore. The only woman who still did that with even so much as one touch was... No, he shouldn't even be thinking like that.  
Aurelie is the woman, he loves. She is the love of his life and the mother of his son.

Shaking his head, Gloss looks away from his sister. "I understand that and I think you should keep the baby", he tells her hoarsely. "You would never be able to forgive yourself if you had an abortion."  
Closing her eyes for a second, Cashmere takes a deep breath. "We should go inside."  
Weakly the young woman pushs herself up.  
She was freezing; but given the fact her arena was a 'Winter Wonderland' as the Capitol people liked to call it; Cashmere was used to the cold.

Slowly she makes her way back to the house, Gloss following closely behind her. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

It was ridiculous that he didn't seem cold at all. But than again, her brother only consisted of muscles which spend lots of heat.

As soon as they enter the house, their mum runs up to them.

"Get off your wet clothes!", Jolene screeches without thinking about it.

Sure, they were teenagers but they were never shy. For the sake of President Snow, Cashmere had slept with the boy from two during her Games and whole Panem had seen everything of her. Gloss wasn't much better though as his arena was a desert and he had spent most of his time only in his boxer briefs or completely naked while bathing.

So to say their simultaneous "No!", surprised Jolene would be the understatement of the year.

This whole situation was totally overstraining her, not only was her little girl pregnant but also a homewrecker and fighting with her older brother. Although she was postitive Gloss sure wasn't innocent either.

Something else must have happened between them and she wanted to know what it was now.

"Alright", Jolene shakes her head firmly. "That's enough. What is going on?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello, I know it has been a while since I last updated this fanfiction. I didn't abandon it though so hopefully enjoy. I apologise for any mistakes as englisch is not my mother tongue.I would love some reviews and constructive criticism.**_

Nervous Cashmere bites her lip.

She couldn't tell her mother what was wrong so she just puts on her Capitol mask again.

"If you want me to strip, you need to pay", Cashmere tells her mother simply. "And trust me, you can't afford it. I am not doing anything for free."

Jolene frowns at her daughter in disbelieve. "Drop the attitude, girl."

"I am not having an attitude", she narrows her eyes at her mother. "But I am not going to undress. So unless you book me and pay, my clothes stay on."

Sighing, Gloss places his hand on Cashmeres shoulder. He slightly digs his nails in her skin as a warning.

"Just do it, Cash", he hisses to her. "It's not like there is anything mum hasn't seen yet."

Cashmere really had to do her best to not flinch away from her brother. Angry with him, she twirls around and stares straight into his eyes as she slowly peels off her clothes.

Clenching his jaw, Gloss does his best to keep her glance.

He knew exactly what she wanted. Cashmere was challenging him to let his eyes wander over her body.

The moment their mother gasped loudly, both siblings looked at her startled.

They had been so focussed on each other, they totally forgot about their mum.

"You are huge!", Jolene reaches out to places a hand on her daughters already pretty prominent baby bump.

"Thanks mother", Cashmere hisses sarcastically as she pushs her hand away.

Immediately Gloss' eyes wander down on his little sister.

What the hell? How could he have overlooked this? Their last appointement together had been three days ago. Sure, he had noticed the growth of her breasts but this? Than again as sick as it was, he really didn't care for her belly all that much.

"How far along are you anyway?", Gloss swallows in irritation.

Cashmere just shrugs as she wraps her arms around her middle to shield her baby bump away from both their prying eyes. "Almost five months", she replies simply.

"That's exactly how old Janus is", Gloss stiffens a bit as he remebers the day his son was born.

He had not been allowed to go home for the childbirth as the baby was a month early. And he had been so distracted on that appointement, he let out all his frustration on Cashmere.

What if she got pregnant that day? It must have been.

"I know", his sister confirms his fear. "I am four months and 27 days along."

Not sure what to do with these information, Gloss runs his hand through his hair. "I should go and take a shower."

Their mother nods quickly. "Right, you too Cashmere."

Without another word, Cashmere follows Gloss upstairs. Her eyes involuntary running over his bare skin, his broad shoulders and the deep scratch marks.

"Do you need some of the salve?", Cashmere mutters as he was about to enter the bathroom. "You know for your back."

Gloss glanced over at his sister in surprise. "Yes that would be nice", he says slowly.

She nods and goes to her room, pointing for him to follow her. Cashmeres heart was beating ten times as fast as usual when Gloss closed the door behind them.

She slowly walks over to her suitcase and pulled out the tube with scar remover salve in it.

Biting her lip, Cashmere stands behind Gloss. Her hands are shaking as she rubs some salve on his skin. Her fingers run over his shoulders and down his back, causing both of them to hold their breaths.

Cashmeres whole body felt as if electric shocks were running through it and for Gloss it wasn't much different.

This was the worst thing about having to sleep with each other; the feelings.

Being with Cashmere whether forced or not, made Gloss feel something. It made his body tingle wherever she touched him; made him want her even more. The desire and excitement he felt for Cashmere was totally new for him. Yes, being with Aurelie was nice and he adored the woman but it was nothing to the sensation of Cashmere.

The moment Gloss realized his sick feelings for his little sister, he had stopped fighting for her. He had tried so badly to get Cashmere to talk to him again in the first weeks. He had bought her sweets, woken her up with breakfast, gotten her a cat but it was futile. And than during their nighttime activities in different bedrooms with strange people around them, he felt that spark the first time. So he gave up on her for both their sakes.

Suddenly Cashmere let out a loud gasp, startling him.

He turns around quickly to face his sister, concerned. "What happened?"

Opening and closing her mouth in shock, Cashmere shakes her head. "I don't know", says in a high pitched voice. "Something is wrong with my baby!"

Gloss stiffens as he looks down at her baby bump and where she was holding it. He slowly reaches out and nudges her hand aside to touch the spot.

Slowly a smile starts to spread on his face. "Nothing is wrong", he whispers gently as he places his hands over hers and guides it back to her belly. "The baby is kicking, Cash. Our baby is moving."

For the first time in month Cashmere looks up at him with the brightest smile, Gloss had seen in a long time.

"My baby", she says excited. "I can feel my baby."

In the next moment, she had already thrown her arms around his neck and pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

Totally taken aback, Gloss hugs her back gently. He burries his face in her neck, breathing in her perfume for a second.

"I interpret that as you are keeping the baby?", he whispers against her skin.

Cashmere pulls away slightly to look into his eyes again. "Yes", she smiles brightly. "Looks like I will be a mummy soon."

Gloss nods and strokes back her hair gently. "Congratulations, Cashmere."

"Thank you", she smiles and in all her euphoria presses her lips against his.

It was only for a second though before she realised what she was doing and pulled away.

Not saying anything Gloss just stares into his sisters eyes quietly.

Neither of them could really say who leaned in first but within a matter of seconds their few clothes were gone and Gloss had Cashmere pressed up against the wall.

It was nothing like it was with their clients, they didn't take time to put on a show. This was just about them and the happiness of feeling their baby. They were like an overjoyed couple in that moment, all their suppressed feelings taking control of their actions as they put all their forbidden love into their touches.

The guilt threatened to swallow them though when they laid down in bed afterwards.

Both silent they just stared at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't have done that", Gloss eventually breaks the silence.

"I know", Cashmere lets out a long sigh. "I am sorry."

"It wasn't your fault", he whispers back.

"We should go back to our family", she suggests but eventhough Gloss agrees, neither of them moved.

Eventually she pulled away from him. "I should go shower", Cashmere mutters awkwardly.

The comfortable silence now torn apart, both were tense again.

"Right", Gloss clears his throat. "Me too."

"There is only one shower", the young woman reminds him awkwardly.

"Sorry", he frowns and rubs his neck uncomfortable.

Why did everything have to be so fucked up? He should have stopped Cashmere from volunteering. Than they would just be siblings now and everything was fine.

Cashmere doesn't reply anything and after a second just walked to her closet.

She pulls out fresh clothes but than stops when she looks at her pants. They looked so tiny, she would never be able to pull them on.

"Could you borrow me some sweatpants?, Cashmere turns back to her brother.

"Of course"; he nods. "I'll place them down in front of the door."

"Thank you", Cashmere nods before disappearing into the bathroom.

Thankfully Gloss' pants fit her good enough around the belly and she had to walk to her brothers room again because her shirts didn't fit either.

It felt weird to wear her brothers clothes. They smelled like him and in a sick way it made her heart flutter.

Her hair was still wet as she curls up in front of the fireplace. She totally ignores her mother still angry at her for making her undress.

Aurelie joins her best friend kind of shy.  
"How far along are you?", she asks her gently.

"Almost five months", Cashmere smiles as she strokes her baby bump loving.

"Have you felt the baby kick already?", Aurelie asks her positively surprised.

Just two hours ago, her hopefully soon sister in law had not seemed to want her baby at all. Obvious Gloss had changed her mind about becoming a mother.

"She kicked for the first time just minutes ago", Cashmere nods a slight wave of guilt washing over her.

"She?", her eyes light up. "You are having a daughter?"

"Yes", the mother to be looks at her friend. "I've known for a few weeks."

"That's amazing", Aurelie smiles happily. "Gloss wants a daughter too. They will sure be best friends when time comes. Until than Janus will surely adore his little cousin."

Cashmere really had to do her best to force a smile on her face.  
Aurelies words felt like a thousand knives stabbing her heart.  
Why did it have to hurt so much? Of course they were planning on having more kids. Gloss and Aurelie were a match made in heaven. Soon they would get married and have their happily ever after with who knows how many perfect little kids.

"Yeah", she swallows hard. "He has always wanted a big family."

Aurelie nods but than sighs a bit. "I am not sure if he still wants me though. We haven't had sex for months."

This revelation really shocked Cashmere.  
"Why not? You used to be unable to keep your hands off each other", she shakes her head in confusion.

"I hoped you would know", Aurelie looks at her friend sadly. "Really, I am trying my best to seduce him. Gloss just won't react to me."  
"You mean his friend doesn't want to greet you?", Cashmere asks her baffled.

Gloss never had any problems before and if someone knows than her. As sick as it was but Gloss had just proved minutes ago, everything was working perfectly fine. So why should he have problems with the love of his wife?

She would understand if he wouldn't react to her but Aurelie? They have been together forever and from the stories, she heard their sex life was very active.

"I think, he's cheating on me", tears start to run down Aurelies pretty face. "You Victors are all so beautiful. I couldn't eben blame him, I am here and he is there surrounded by women like you and Enobaria and Johanna."

Cashmere wraps her arms around the brunette and pulls her in a hug.

She was at a loss of words as the guilt threatend to swallow her. As if it wasn't already bad enough Gloss and her slept together, she had also become a homewrecker. This wasn't what she wanted at all. To prevent exactly this from happening, she had avoided her brother for months.

"Gloss loves you", Cash rubs her best friends back. "I am sure, it is just a phase."

"At first I thought so too", she sobs into her neck. "But now I am sure. He comes home from the Capitol smelling like another woman and her scratch marks." Aurelie than sniffs at Cashmeres skin. "Actually his whore uses the same perfume as you."

The young girl immediately stiffens and oulls away from her friend.

How could Gloss be so stupid? How could he return to his girlfriend after one of their jobs without showering?

Cashmere couldn't get in the shower quick enough after an appointement. She hated the feeling of strange hands on her body that made her feel so dirty. Not to mention what Gloss' touches did to her.

Especially with Cashmeres perfume on him, he should change. He knew better than this.  
A horrible thought crossed her mind but no that was impossible. Gloss wouldn't do this on purpose. He loves Aurelie, they just had a baby.

"Aurelie, you are seeing ghosts", she tells her gently. "Gloss can't reek of my perfume. I designed it myself, no other person owns it."

"Cash I am not crazy", Aurelie insists desperate. "It is the same perfume."

Before a fight could start between the two woman, Gloss joins them.

He sits down next to his girlfiend and pulls her on his lap. "What are youtalking about?", he questions them obvious to the situatuion.  
"Just girls stuff", Aurelie shrugs, not half as bad an actress as Cashmere and Gloss themselves. "Cash's having a daughter."

Gloss looks up at his sister a bright smile on his face. "Really?"

Cashmere meets his eyes for a moment. "Yes, a little baby girl", she confirms nodding.

It seemed like Gloss adjusted pretty quickly to the thought of becoming a daddy again. It was really fascinating how one kick of an unwanted child could change everything. Sure, they would never be a real family and her baby would still be fatherless but at least it would be loved.

"Congratulations", Gloss offers his sister a hug. "You'll be a great mum."  
Biting her lip, Cashmere hugs him for only a second. "Thank you."

Aurelie smiles slightly at the siblings' hug. "I am glad, you worked things out. The little one will need her uncle."

The soon to be mother just sighs. "Maybe Gloss can take her home sometimes. So she'll get to know her family."

"That would be nice", the young woman nods.

"Janus will sure love someone to play with", Gloss nods uncomfortable. "Do you really think that would be such a good idea?"

"Of course", Cashmere nods with a small smile. "I'll be a single mum. I am sure going to love a weekend to myself sometimes."  
He nods again. Actually he didn't really want to grow close to the baby. Yes, the little one was his daughter but he would never be allowed to be her daddy. It was too dangerous and although he was doubting his feelings for Aurelie, Gloss didn't want to lose her. He knew though that if he got too attached, a slip of the tongue was bount to happen. Gloss had always had touble to hold back his emotions.

He wondered if his little girl would call him daddy or if Brutus was going to be the lucky one. The simple thought made his blood boil with anger. No, that old man would not get to play house with his sister and especially not his daughter.

Clenching his fists, Gloss looks into Cashmeres eyes. "I want you to come back home."  
Irritated Aurelie looks between the siblings. Something big must have happened to make Gloss forgive his sister all of a sudden. Just hours earlier, he was totally against the idea of her having a baby and an affair.

If she didn't know better, Aurelie would say her boyfriend was jealous. But no, that thought was simply ridiculous, Why would Gloss be jealous of his sister with another man?

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful.

Cashmere and Gloss bickered like little kids about her moving back in with him. It was like back in the good old times when life was still easy.  
Aurelie all but had to drag Gloss back to their house that night.

He was quite drunk and as his girlfriend pushed him into bed, he pulled her in with him.

Giggling the young woman kissed him, she didn't care that he was drunk as he pulls her shirt off. Aurelie missed his attention and craved his touch and if being drunk helped him than so it is. Maybe tonight, she would get pregnant with a baby again to save their relationship.

But it didn't come to that as Gloss suddenly moaned the wrong name into her ear.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cashmere gets up early.

Tired, she pulls on some training clothes and goes for a run. Sure, she wasn't as fast as usual but that didn't matter.  
The president expected her to get back in shape as quick as possible so Cashmere still did some light workout in an attempt to control her weight gain.

„Cashmere", Aurelie rips open the window when she sees Cashmere ran past her house. „Wait up a second."

The young woman stops, exhausted already. „Sure."

Aurelie quickly pulls on her shoes before joining Cashmere outside. She had planned to take Janus for a walk anyway to think about a way to approach her best friend with Gloss' mix up last night. Now her plans had changed though.

„Good morning", Cashmere smiles at Aurelie, trying to hide how worn out she really was.

„Morning", Aurelie replies as she pushs the buggy alongside Cashmere. „How did you sleep?"

„Good", Cashmere smiles. „Thank you for asking. How was your night? I hope Gloss didn't throw up in your bed. He was pretty wasted."

„Oh no", the young mother shakes her head. „He was fine. We even made out again, it was very surprising he got hard."

„But?", Cashmere turns to her friend, irritated by her tone.  
Why was Aurelie not happy if they had sex? Wasn't it what she wanted?  
„You know, we were really getting it on", Aurelie turns towards Cashmere as they walk. „I didn't care he was drunk. The problem was that he didn't seem to know it was me."

„What do you mean?", the blonde raises an eyebrow at her. „He didn't know, it was you?"

„Gloss moaned another name in my ear", Aurelie shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal.

A cold shower runs over Cashmeres back. „Oh really?", she looks away nervous.

What if Gloss had moaned her name? Than Aurelie would figure out the truth. She would find out that the baby was Gloss' and they had slept with each other. That couldn't be happening.

„Yes", Aurelie says gently. „Want to take a guess who he is having an affair with?"

„I told you I had no idea", Cashmere shakes her head in an last attempt to deny it.

„Enobaria", Aurelie breaks down in tears. „Are you really telling me that you had no idea, he's fucking her?"

Never before had Cashmere felt so relieved before. It surprised her that Gloss had moaned Enobarias name but it made sense. He worked with Enobaria on a regular basis as well. In his drunken state, Aurelie and Baria must have resembled each other with their long, black hair and tanned skin.

„I don't think they had an affair", Cashmere shakes her head. „I am sure, there is an good explaination. Enobaria can be pretty straight forward, he probably thought she was hitting on him and tried to reject her."

„Do you really believe that?", Aurelie scoffs in disbelief. „That's the most stupid thing I've heard in a while."

Cashmere just shrugs. „It's possible."

„I don't know but I guess everything makes sense now", Aurelie runs a hand through her hair. „He didn't want to sleep with me because he replaced me with a better version."

Cashmere sighs. She felt horrible for her best friend. She really wanted to make Aurelie feel better but there was nothing she could do. The only way to persuade Aurelie that Gloss still loved her would be to say the truth about their stay in the Capitol. But this was Gloss place to do.

Thankfully Cashmeres phone starts ringing to save her from an answer, she didn't have. She hated lieing to her best friend.

„Hello?", she answers it, not looking at the display.

„Miss Sparks such a pleasure to hear your lovely voice in the morning", the President replies unusally cheerful. „How is the baby?"

„Good morning", Cashmere says nervous. „My unborn is doing great. I decided to keep the baby if that's okay, Sir."

„Of course", the most powerful man in all Panem says obvious pleased. „Congratulations. I am calling to inform you that the cameras are coming over for a special screening."

„No", Cashmere frowns deeply. „With all due respect but that is not possible."  
„Oh it is", the President laughs gruesome. „They arrive in an hour. It would be a shame if your family died on Christmas eve."

„I understand", she hangs up. „Excuse me", Cashmere turns to Aurelie. „I have to go quickly."

Before Aurelie could say anything, Cashmere had run off to Gloss. She storms inside and up to his bedroom, spashing the glass of water on the nightstand in his face. „Gloss we have a problem!"

Gloss sits up startled. „What the fuck, Cashmere?!"

„Snow sent us a camera crew", she calls desperate, holding her baby bump. „They are coming in an hour."

„Is the baby okay?", Gloss pulls Cashmere down into bed with him. He places his hand on her belly, rubbing it gently as the little one kicks.

„Yes", she nods immediately feeling much calmer. „Don't worry. We have much bigger problems."

„We need to get Aurelie and the baby out of the house", Gloss sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

„Oh really?", she rolls her eyes angrily. „I wouldn't have guessed. The question is how?"

He gets up quickly and pulls Cashmere on her feet. „Let me handle this. You get ready or whatever, it is you do to prepare for this."

She shakes her head at him. „As if I would need to prepare for that."

Gloss just shrugs. „Whatever I'll be back soon."

Cashmere walks downstairs and waits for the camera crew anxious.

This just couldn't be true. Why did the President do this to them? He promised them or rather her a break for Christmas. It was not fair that she couldn't even have these three days off. Cashmere just wanted one weekend with her family to catch up without clients. Well Gloss wasn't necesarry a client but the video they were supposed to do, certainly was for one. Not to mention what this meant for them if anyone saw the cameras. People already talked enough. Cashmere just hopes that Gloss' plan to get Aurelie out of the way would work out fine and the young woman wouldn't walk in on them.


	7. Chapter 7

When the cameras arrived, they didn't come for the reason Cashmere had expected though.

By the time, Gloss was still working on persuading Aurelie to take Janus to his parents', the camera crew arrived that they didn't arrive alone but with Cashmere and Gloss' parents who seemed pretty and more cars arrived with Avoxes who start to decorate the dining room and fixed up a huge dinner; some of their also irritated victor friends; stylists who fixed everyone's outfits and makeup but also some capitol people.

„What the hell is going on here?", Cashmere request as she steps downstairs.

„Be patient, my child", her stylist ushers her back upstairs. „Our beloved president will arrive soon and explain everything."

The man gets her dressed into a long, flowing white dress that hugged her baby bump perfectly. He gave her golden jewelry and when he was done, Cashmere looked like a glowing greek goddess.

And just like he had promised not even twenty minutes later, everyone was assigned a seat and the president entered.

„Welcome, welcome", President Snow greets everyone. „I am sure, you are all wondering why you are here at such special day. And today indeed is a very special day for all of us and the whole of Panem." He stops to look into all the irritated faces and he enjoyed it. Coriolanus simply loved ruining everyone's Christmas eve just like he was the Grinch. „As all of you will hear soon, our honored head gamemaker Rubius Goldenberg passed away this morning after doing magnificent work for almost twenty joyous years." Some of the strange Capitol people mutter in surprise and the young man who came with them seemed actually upset at the news. It disgusted Cashmere had Rubius Goldberg been one of her regular clients and not one of the kind ones. „But on Christmas, we shouldn't mourn and this is the reason for our get-together. Seneca, my son get up please."

The young man stands up, emotionless. He wasn't necessarily sure what he had to do with this and even less if he was going to like it. Whatever the president had in mind, it was nothing good.

„I am aware that Rubius was your mentor for almost two years now and I couldn't imagine anyone who would honor the position of the new head gamemaker any more than you. Unfortunately, there are special requirements to take such an important rule in our society. The headgamemaker has to be at least thirty years old and married."

While everyone pretty much clung to Snows lips, Seneca stiffened. He was only twenty-four and as single as anyone could be. This meant either, he wouldn't become the new headgamemaker or the president would change the requirements but than they wouldn't be here for sure. No, the president must have something bigger in mind.

„Now, my son these requirements are only formal so the civilians know that their headgamemaker takes his position serious and won't waste his time partying", a smirk crawls on the presidents lips. „Or tiring out our beloved victors."

At these words a cold shower ran down Cashmeres spine, he was going to give the nature of her job in the capitol away. She couldn't allow this.

„Mister President", she jumps to her feet before anyone could stop her. „With all respect but I would welcome it if you came to the point of this. The food smells delicious and my baby requires some of that pumpkin pie."

„Of course, Miss Sparks", the president nods, his smirk just growing more and more devilish. „We wouldn't want the reason we are all gathered around this table to starve, would we?"

Cashmere simply holds his gaze, not backing down until Brutus grabs her waist and pulls her down to sit.

„But let's get to the point as Miss Sparks put it", President Snow continues. „I am offering both of you a way out by a marriage", he looks between Seneca and Cashmere. „I feel like it would be a shame if, after six years of dedicating her body to the most bidding as Panems most beloved female prostitute, Miss Sparks would be shunned for a mistake that wasn't even her own. Unfortunately incest is still considered as a crime by the less cultivated and fortunate civilians in both the Capitol and the districts, so as a loving patron to all my victors and especially my prostitues I can't risk the honor of my beloved Cashmere and her unborn child. I am offering you, my dear Cashmere, the chance to marry Seneca Crane and have your daughter in honors without anyone finding out about your less ethical meetings with Mister Sparks in order to please your clients."

The words had barely left the presidents mouth as a butter knife flew in his direction already.

"You fucking asshole", Cashmere shouts, jumping out of her seat before anyone was able to react and punching the president square in the face. "Fuck you!"

Everyone was glued to their seats as President Snow falls to the floor and Cashmere storms straight past him and out of the door.

The only sound that could be heard was Coriolanus laugh as he points for his guards to help him up. "Let her be. Seneca, go make sure your wife-to-be is fine."

Barely able to get over the first shock, Seneca runs after the strange woman.

He may not know her but he knew, she fucked up big time. Actually Cashmere could be glad if she still had a family by the time, they returned to the house.

Of course Seneca had heard about the young woman already, she was gorgeous and a victor but for Capitol standards, Seneca came from a rather poor family. He couldn't afford a prostitute from the presidents escort service and he didn't approve of it either. The man had worked hard for the chance to become a gamemaker and now being offered to be the head of them, was more than he had ever dreamed of.

"Miss Sparks!", Seneca calls slightly out of breath when he sees her golden hair flash in the lights. "Please wait up!"

How could she run so fast with such a huge baby bump? Seneca trained a lot to stay in sharp and he was one of the best at long distance in school but this girl was just too quick.

Than again, she didn't win for nothing. He couldn't forget that Cashmere Sparks was a victor and outran several of her victims even in the snowy arena.

Cashmere just ignores the man but it didn't take long until her legs betrayed her and she fell to her knees in the snow. Realization about what she just did downed on her and the young woman curls up, feeling like drowning in her own tears.  
She didn't even want to think about what the president was probably doing to her just in this moment.

Seneca approaches Cashmere only seconds after she collapsed and without any hesitation, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her body before scooping her up. She didn't weigh half as much as he expected, considering she was five months pregnant.

Cashmere did not even put up a fight as the man picked her up. She just clung to his shirt, burying her face in his shirt. In this moment, Cashmere just wanted to die from shame and self-hatred.


End file.
